Framed
by Samerys707
Summary: Modern day AU. Merlin testifies against his ex-boyfriend and unknowingly starts a chain of events. When Merlin's life takes a turn for the worse can Detective Arthur Pendragon help him, or will his duty to the law come first? Slash A/M Being re-written
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my first time writing a Modern day AU story and I have a real good plot ready for this. I will only carry this on depending on how many people like this. so enjoy

I don't own any of the character's they all belong to the BBC.

* * *

Merlin Emrys was walking to the bank, to take some money out of his bank account. He really needed some money as his mother's birthday was tomorrow and he had only remembered last minute. Merlin worked at Avalon exchange a marketing company and was paid a reasonable wage. He hadn't meant to spend the money he had yesterday all at once, but when he had a drink he ended up buying way too much. His friend Gwaine had insisted they go out much to Merlins protest about handling his drink.

He stopped outside the bank as his phone started ringing, Merlin looked at the caller ID, it was Lance. Merlin sighed and answered his phone.

"Hello' merlin answered into his phone

"Hiya Merlin you alright mate' asked Lance

"Yeah am great Lance thanks' said Merlin

"Good, so I was wondering if you would like to go out on another date?' Lance asked

"Erm listen Lance I'm really busy with work and stuff, so I don't think I will be able to' Merlin made an excuse, avoiding another date at all costs. Lance was a good guy and everything, but a bit too full on.

"Oh I undertstand well maybe next time then' enquired Lance

"Erm actually Lance I don't think so, am not really dating at the moment so' Merlin told him. The phone went silent on the other end. Merlin cleared his throat desperate to get off the phone NOW.

"Oh okay well maybe I will see you around' Lance hoped

"Yeah maybe' Merlin said

"Bye then' Lance said and waited for a reply.

"Bye' Merlin said and shut the phone as fast as he could. phew thought Merlin. Thank the stars he finally got the message.

Merlin put his phone back into his bag and was about to walk into the bank, when he heard a gunshot fire. He looked around and saw a bullet, hit the wall of the bank.

Merlin jumped and looked around frantically, until his eyes fell on the side of the road. There next to a black SUV was a man in a black suit holding a gun, which if you looked closely it was aimed at Merlin ready to fire another round. With a cry of shock Merlin jumped out of the way before the man shot the gun which entered through the glass door of the bank where Merlin was standing a minute ago.

Merlin jumped up and ran as fast as his feet could carry him. He tried to avoid the man with the gun, and ran into the road unaware of the same black car which was driving straight for him.

A crash sounded through the busy road where Merlin, now lay as his blood spilled around him. His eyes were closing and all he could hear was SOMEBODY CALL THE AMBULANCE NOW and then nothing.

* * *

Please read and review. If there are any mistakes, please feel free to point them out as I am in the process of learning and willing to improve.

Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, thank you for reviewing and pointing out my mistakes, much appreciated. Here's a new chapter and its longer so enjoy.

* * *

_One week later_

Merlin was awake, he could hear voices in the room, but was unable to open his eyes. He felt like he had been hit by a bus. He tried to make out the voices he was hearing, but the more he tried the more he ached. So he decided to move his hand which to his suprise, he could move and showed them a sign he was waking up by wiggling his fingers.

Merlin decided, whoever it was in the room, could do with a sign to show he was definetly awake, but needed coming around. It definetly worked as someone came and squeezed his hand as a sign that there was someone there. He groaned and tried again to open his eyes, much to his relief they opened, only to be met with bright lights and a very concerned face, around what looked like a hospital bed. Merlin squinted until he recognised the face. The one face he hadn't seen before ending up in here. It was Hunith his mother and '_oh crap thought merlin what am I doing in a hospital'_. Before even getting a chance to take everything in his mother spoke.

"Merlin love your awake. Oh its a miracle, I was so scared thought I will never see those blue shiny eyes and that goofy smile again" said Hunith.

Then suddenly he found himself in a bear hug with his mother, tears evident in her eyes as she said "Merlin I've missed you, don't you ever do that to me again. You scared me to death. I thought I was gonna lose you" cried Hunith

Merlin smiled "do what mother" he asked

"You full well know what, I mean what the HELL were you doing in the middle of the road" Hunith shouted

"What, I wasn't in the road" insisted Merlin

"Yes love you were, there were witnesses who said you just stood in the middle of the road motionless" explained Hunith

"NO, NO mother I went to the bank and got shot at by some guy who missed. So I ran into the road and then, then" stuttered Merlin

"Then what merlin" questioned Hunith

"Then I got knocked over by a car, it was black YES, a black suv and then I, then I blacked out" stuttered Merlin trying to remember much detail as possible.

"What are you saying Merlin, are you sure your not just confused" asked Hunith

"OF COURSE mother, I think I would remember if somebody was trying to kill me" said Merlin

"Well do you know who it was" his mother asked

"No mother but I got knocked down by the same guy, I think he was driving the SUV. Mother I need to report this, NOW" insisted Merlin

"Well Merlin there's a detective who's been wanting to question you but you were still not awake. Hunith told merlin. "I think he's still here, he came in earlier I'll go see if I can find him". with that she stood up ready to leave.

"Okay mother" said Merlin

Hunith walked around the bed, where she had been sitting next to her son and walked over to the door. she paused and said "Merlin are you sure your up to this you've just woken up" asked Hunith

"Yes mother the sooner I report it, the safer I will feel" said Merlin

"Okay son, but if you don't feel up to it let me know, and I will tell him to come back another time" his mother told him

Merlin nodded and asked "mother how long have I been out for?

Hunith walked towards merlin and held his hand. "Merlin son, you've been out for a whole week, you suffered internal bleeding, when you came in barely got to see, you were rushed straight to theatre. The doctors said there was a slight chance you may never wake up. I was so scared" whispered hunith

"Mother its okay I'm alive and here with you, there's no need for you to worry" assured Merlin

"I know, I know Merlin, but you've just woke up and told me somebody tried to kill you" exclaimed Hunith. "I've just got you back to find I might just lose you" cried Hunith

"No you won't mother" assured Merlin "I'm not going anywhere, I'll report it to the detective and they will track down whoever it was that tried to kill me" said Merlin

"Okay son" said Hunith with that she hugged merlin, stood up and walked out the door to get the detective.

It was five minutes later when Hunith came back with a man in his early twenties in tow, _he looks too young to be a detective _thought Merlin

He looked very professional, what with a black suit, a small note pad and he also had a partner assumed Merlin, when another man walked behind him. '_oh crap _thought Merlin _it can't be_'.

The detective walked towards the chairs which were stacked up in a corner, he picked one up and placed it next to Merlins bed. He cleared his throat and was about to speak, when his partner opened his mouth instead.

"Merlin mate" he breathed "What the hell happened to you?" he asked and sat next to him on the bed where his mother was seated also.

"Hello lance, never had you as a public service kind of guy" said Merlin feeling uncomfortable.

"Well Merlin if we went on that second date, you would of found out, but seriously what happened?" questioned Lance

"I got knocked down by a car" Merlin said and flushed with embarrasment. Before lance had a chance to ask anything further the other detective spoke.

"Hello Mr Emrys, my name is Detective Arthur Pendragon and it seems you are already aqainted with my partner Detective Lance Johnson.

Merlin nodded,"yes we went out, only once though"

"Okay what you do in your spare time is not any of my business, but we are here investigating a crime" said Arthur

"What crime are you reffering to Detective" asked Merlin

"There was a shooting at a bank, and the gun which was found has been used to kill someone else as well" informed Arthur

"So your not here to find out what happened to me" asked Merlin

"Well no sir, as you decided it would be nice to stand in the middle of the road, we don't investigate suicide" said Arthur

"What! I Have not attempted suicide" exclaimed Merlin.

"Well from what the witnesses said, you did" clarified Arthur

"No I didn't and you are acting like an ass, if your not here to investigate what happened to me, why the hell are you here" questioned Merlin

"Merlin" his mother cautioned

"Calm down sir, and you don't need to act like a prat yourself, I am merrily stating the facts" said Arthur

"Facts yeah right, well please do enlighten me" urged Merlin

"Merlin calm down we're just following orders" said Lance

"I am calm, Lance" he insisted. Merlin looked at Arthur and gestured for him to carry on.

Arthur cleared his throat "right where was I before being rudely interupted. Oh yes Mr Emrys..'

"Just call me Merlin, Mr Emrys makes me sound so old" interupted Merlin

"Okay Merlin it is, one week ago a gun was fired into a bank, it was a block away from where you were knocked down. Someone lost their life, and the same gun has been used to kill another person elsewhere" informed Arthur

Arthur continued "The police searched the area and the gun was found a block away from the incident". It was then taken to forensics and the report came back today"

"Well what does it have to do with me" asked Merlin

"I'm sorry, Merlin but the fingerprints found on the gun match yours" whispered Arthur.

"What!" yelled Merlin

"What!" shouted Hunith

"What the hell, Pendragon, there's got to be a mistake" insisted Lance

"I'm sorry there's no mistake, you will be charged after you are discharged from the hospital" informed Arthur

"NO, NO NO I'm not a murderer" shouted Merlin. "It wasn't me" he yelled. "I am being set up" he roared and started thrashing in the hospital bed going crazy, all Arthur could hear was the machines beeping and saw the doctors rushing to his side.

He left the room, to go back to the station he needed to think about what Merlin said. '_He was being set up, is he lying or telling the truth' _though it looked like he was telling the truth, but I can't ignore the evidence he insisted. '_He looks so innocent and why does he have to be so cute' _groaned Arthur and walked out of the hospital.

* * *

please review and again any mistakes you can see, which I have failed to notice, feel free to point them out.

Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people sorry for the mix up. I posted the third chapter in the wrong place I am sorry for any convenience.

* * *

Merlin woke up to be informed by the doctors, he was sedated after he broke down and started thrashing in the hospital bed, after receiving news from a detective. Then it hit him like a blow to the chest. The pain was horrendous when he remembered the Detectives word. _You are being charged for murder_._ What the hell _thought Merlin, _I just recover from getting knocked down to find I am being called a murderer. I will prove I did no such thing_ vowed Merlin.

It was an hour later when he had finished his lunch, if you think eating hospital food is fulfilling, your wrong. He was drinking some water, when there was a knock on the door, without waiting for a reply his mother walked in, followed by Detective Lance, with a reassuring smile on their face. His mother sat down next to his bed and Lance sat on a chair which was slightly away from Merlin. Nobody spoke until Merlin cleared his throat.

He turned to face Lance "I don't get discharged, until three days time, so you can go I am unlikely to run away in this state" he gestured to his body and the machines measuring his health.

Detective Lance was upset to say the least" What I'm not here to escort you to the station, and watch as you get charged" said Lance

"Then what are you doing here, hm. Instead of just sitting staring at me, why don't you do something useful like make that idiot Arthur, listen to me when I say I didn't kill anyone "said Merlin annoyed with Lance for not making Arthur see reason.

"It's not his fault, he's just following the evidence, which has your finger prints all over it. I am here as a friend, plus I also believe that you're not capable of murder" said Lance looking at Merlin

"Well if your really a friend, get him to come here and talk to me. I may just be able to prove that I didn't kill anyone" said merlin. As he really wanted Arthur to listen to him. Even if what he had to say couldn't prove he didnt kill anyone, at least it would prove he didn't try to kill himself. which Arthur believed up to this very moment

"Well, why didn't you say so before" questioned Lance

"Oh I don't know maybe because nobody gave me a chance other than informing me that I am a cold-blooded killer" said Merlin sarcastically

"Okay well at least tell me" insisted Lance

"No because I don't trust you. Merlin held up both of his hands saying "No offence but if he hears it from you, he will most likely think we made up the story ourselves, as he knows we are acquainted" explained Merlin

"Fine, I will go and persuade him to hear you out and, I will let you know what he says. See you in a bit" said Lance as he stood up and walked out of the room.

Merlin turned to his mother "I am innocent okay, and I didn't kill anyone you believe don't you. he asked scared of rejection from his mother and the thought of her looking at him with disgust.

Hunith couldn't believe what she was hearing, her own son doubted her. _Did he have no confidence and did he really think I would believe he could do such a thing thought his mother_. She hugged her son lightly afraid of causing him any pain."Merlin son how could you say such a thing of course I believe you. You are my son and I know you are not capable of doing such a thing. Please don't worry we will track whoever is doing this and they will wish they never did anything to hurt you" said Hunith reassuring him, she believed him, and will continue to do so.

Merlin let his tears roll down his cheek as he silently cried, when his mother wiped them away "Its okay son" she assured

"No mother it's not what if I get sent down then who will look after you" asked Merlin

"Son I am old enough to look after myself, and besides I will never let that happen. okay"

"Okay mother thank you" said Merlin kissing her cheek and in return, she squeezed his had as a sign that he will never be alone.

They sat in silence until Merlin remembered his phone and asked "Mother, where is my phone"

"Oh son I think it was lost in the accident, it must have got smashed. Do you need to ring someone" questioned Hunith

"Oh damn. can I please borrow your's he asked "because I want to ring Gwaine and tell him about the accident, also I will need a lawyer if this all goes downhill, and Gwaine has helped me in the past" informed Merlin

"Okay son" she found her bag next to Merlin's bed on the floor and picked it up. "There you are son" she handed the phone from her bag to Merlin and said "Gwaine is a good friend and he did help you with what happened five years ago. you know Merlin..." Hunith didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as Merlin interrupted her before she could.

"No mum stop right there I don't want to talk about that please" whispered Merlin as he put up his hand to stop her from saying anything more.

"Okay son" she hugged him, walked to the door and said "I'll leave you to it then son I will be back in a bit" with that she opened the door and walked out.

"Okay mum thank you" he said before she dissapeared from his view.

Merlin dialled Gwaine's number, after ringing him so many times he had the number memorized. After ringing three times, Gwaine finally picked it up. Merlin breathed a sigh of relief,_ finally _he thought _and you better not be drunk_

"Hello Gwaine speaking" he heard from the phone.

"Hiya Gwaine "said Merlin nervously

"MERLIN where the HELL have you been. I have been ringing you for days. WELL" he waited sounding very annoyed and happy at the same time.

"Well I am in hospital, I went to the bank a week ago, got shot at by some guy, then knocked down by a black SUV and ended up in hospital and my phone got smashed. I only woke up yesterday, so that's why I am telling you now" informed Merlin

The phone went silent on the other end for less than a minute, only to be filled with an angry shout of "WHAT THE HELL" shouted Gwaine unable to contain his anger at his friends current predicament.

"Exactly my words, but wait it gets better. I wake up to find I am being charged for murder after I am discharged from the hospital" continued Merlin

"WHAT" boomed Gwaine down the phone

"Calm down Gwaine, I didn't do it okay" protested Merlin

"Of course you didn't idiot. Why are you beginning to believe you did it?" asked Gwaine

"No "shouted Merlin "of course not but I think I am being framed" said Merlin explaining his theory to Gwaine. Its not like anything else made sense, he knows he didn't do it and someone could have easily framed him. The question which lingered in Merlin's head at the moment was WHY?

"Framed! You haven't upset a drug dealer or crime lord have you" questioned Gwaine sheepishly

"No I didn't thank you, but will you help me"asked Merlin

"Of course Merlin, what are friends for, So who said your being charged" said Gwaine, he needed to know who dared charge his friend.

"Arthur sorry I mean, Detective Arthur Pendragon" said Merlin

"Pendragon! The nerve, just you wait till I sort him out. Think's he can charge my best friend, doesn't he know you have the best defence lawyer in the country.

"No and he doesn't know what happened to me, because I didn't get the chance to tell him before I had to be sedated by the doctors. Anyway Lance is persuading him to listen as we speak." Merlin didn't really want to mention Lance he knew Gwaine really didn't like him after he told him how their first date went. Merlin cringed waiting for Gwaine to pick up on what he had just said and who he mentioned.

"Lance that guy you went out with, the one who was a bit too full on. What has he got to do with this" asked Gwaine

"Well turns out he is a Detective too" said Merlin

"Oh, well when they come I want to be there and don't you dare speak without my presence. Just so you know me and Arthur have a bit of history and it's not good" said Gwaine giving him a heads up, as their meeting might not be pleasant.

"What do you have bad history with everyone" questioned Merlin

"Not always and plus just letting you know what your in for. Right I am going to get refreshed and I will see you in an hour. As merlin you might just end up making things worse for yourself" joked Gwaine

"Of course Sir Gwaine you are my knight in shining armour. See you in an hour and be nice Gwaine" said Merlin seriously

"Nice I am always nice" said Gwaine and hung up leaving Merlin to ponder whether involving Gwaine in this was such a good idea. He lay back down thinking about his life, how it will change if things go horribly wrong.

Merlin imagined himself stuck in a digusting prison cell with a criminal. All which could be from drug dealers, to murderer's with their own scores to settle. _Especially one person_ thought Merlin I would rather die than to face him in a thousand years. Merlin shuddered and closed his eyes, thinking about someone he missed all the time, his friend. Nobody could replace that love which was lost when he lost his friend. Lost him to THAT murderer, one which he would have to face if he got sent down. Merlin vowed he'd kill himself, before letting that happen and perhaps drag THAT MURDERER with him, where he belongs.

* * *

Please read and review, and again I am sorry for the mix up.

Thank you


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, thank you for reviewing, as you can see the summary has changed, and the title, this is because the plot for the story just got better. sorry for any mix up or inconvenience and hope you still like it. also as you can see this chapter has changed to the fourth, that is because there has been a mix up.

* * *

Detective Arthur Pendragon, walked into the station and went into his office. He sat down and sighed, he just couldn't get Merlin's words out of his head _I'm being set up. What if he was_ thought Arthur, _but what if he's lying_. Arthur groaned and picked up the phone to call his assistant Gwen.

"Hello Gwen?" questioned Arthur as he picked up his phone and dialled his assistant's number.

"Yes sir, how can I help" asked Gwen

"Well, I would like a coffee please and, also can have a background check on Merlin Emrys please" said Arthur

"Of course, I'll do it right away" insisted Gwen

"Thank you, and Gwen please bring both things to my office" said Arthur

"Will do sir, right away" said Gwen and hung up.

It was half hour later when Gwen, knocked on his door and walked in, placing the coffee on the side so it didn't spill, and the papers in the middle.

"There you are sir"said Gwen

"Thank you Gwen, that will be all" said Arthur as he dismissed her.

Gwen nodded and walked out of the office closing the door as she did.

Arthur picked up his coffee and took a large sip, which made his head spin, _coffee always wakes you up_ thought Arthur. He put the cup back down and picked up the papers. He opened the folder in which they were contained in, and saw a picture of Merlin, _wow_ thought Arthur _nice picture_. He's twenty-seven years old, works for Avalon exchange, single, lives in an apartment, clean CRB, _a very clean record_ thought Arthur reading through the first sheet. He was about to read the second sheet when his office phone rang, which made Arthur jump and knock his coffee all over the papers, which were now ruined.

Arthur picked up his phone unaware of spilling his coffee, and said "hello, Detective Arthur Pendragon speaking"

"Hello Arthur it's Lieutenant Uther, just wanted to know how the case, involving the shooting at the bank is coming along" asked Uther

"Oh right yes sir. Well the gun which was used to shoot the person, in the bank was used for another crime. The forensic report came back and we found a match. It was to a man named Merlin Emrys" informed Arthur. "He's at hospital at the moment as he was knocked down by a car which I don't know much about especially of the details, but all the evidence points to him. I told him he would be charged after he is discharged and he flipped, _saying it wasn't him and that he's being set up_. I've got his background check in front of me..." Arthur didn't finish the sentence as he just realised what he had done.

"Oh crap I've spilt coffee all over it and now it's ruined . I read most of it and there's nothing interesting in there. He hasn't been charged or caught committing a crime. He does look very innocent but all the evidence points to him" explained Arthur

"Very well Arthur. If any other evidence comes to light to suggest he may be innocent, I want you to investigate it thoroughly. Until that happens charge him. I think he will have a bail hearing and we'll see what happens. I will talk to you in a few days Arthur to see how it is progressing and if anything changes." "Goodbye" said Uther

"Okay sir thank you bye" said Arthur and put the phone back. He scooped up the papers, which were all wet, _I don't think there's anything important, his record looks very clean _thought Arthur and put them in the shredder. He then sat down, getting the papers ready to charge Merlin with the murder, as he had a phone call from the hospital informing him that Merlin would be getting out in three days time, that gave Arthur enough time to ready the papers.

It was later midnight when he couldn't work any longer and decided to finish for the night. He gathered his papers, coat and was about to walk out of his office when his phone rang. He groaned and deliberated whether he should pretend he wasn't there. Arthur sighed picking up his phone and said" hello", very tiredly because he was in fact very tired. To his surprise it was Detective Lance.

"Hello Arthur" said Lance

"Lance what a pleasure, and what can I do for you at this time of night" asked Arthur

"It's about Merlin, I'm at the hospital, he really needs to talk to you, as he never got the chance before flipping at you, when you called him a murderer. He's really scared of going down, for something he really hasn't done" informed Lance

"Hey, I'm just doing my job, and following the evidence" protested Arthur

"Yeah I know mate, but he really needs to talk to you as it's important, and he can just maybe prove that he didn't kill anyone, if you just hear him out. please Arthur" begged Lance

"Fine. okay I will only because he's cute and he looks very innocent. Also not tonight as I am extremely tired and need some sleep. Tomorrow morning I will come by the hospital, I suppose you will be there too" asked Arthur

"Okay thank you, it will mean a lot to him for you to listen. Yes tomorrow morning is good and I will be his moral support. Oh and Arthur he is very cute, but hands off because I saw him first" said Lance and hung up

Arthur laughed and said "bye" also hanging up in the process and walked out of his office, with a great big smile spread across his face. _He is very cute indeed_, thought Arthur. _Great_ he sighed _it looks like I am falling for a killer who may just be innocent._

* * *

please review, and again any mistakes, you can see which I have failed to notice again feel free to point them out.

Many thanks to Cristina Reid :) yes they are related, but I will get in to that later

Thank you


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, sorry for late update, been stuck with my other story. This chapter is short, I will get into merthur in the next two chapter's. some swearing you have been warned. Enjoy

The characters' do not belong to me.

* * *

The prison door opened, leading the man outside to freedom. The smell of fresh air was nourishing, breathing in as much as he could. It had been five years, without any real fresh air and lack of different surroundings. All he saw every day was a dark cell, and criminals, from vile to horrific, sent down for all sorts of crime. There were drug dealers, rapists, man slaughterers to the one which he fit in, murderer. He hadn't meant to do it, he got jealous plus the guy was on to him for his other dealings. He needed getting rid of and that was the only way. What he didn't expect to happen was, for the guy that he loved to betray him and send him to this shit hole. Whilst he had been in prison there was one thing on his mind, that when he finally got out, he was going to get his revenge.

He was walking towards the side of the road, where his ride was parked a black SUV. He opened the door and sat in it, there was another man in the driver seat. He turned his head and greeted him with a big grin." Mordred, mate nice to see you".

"Cenred, a pleasure as always" said Mordred, and looked in the back, it was empty. "Where the hell is Valiant" he asked irritated. "Well, he's just finishing a job" replied Cenred

"Which job" asked Mordred curious

"The payback type" said Cenred, with a smirk.

"Right speaking of which, how is my ex-boyfriend hm" asked Mordred, finally understanding who they were talking about.

"Oh, er something went wrong" He stuttered, refusing to look at Mordred

"WHAT" he yelled, his anger ready to explode. He had given them a whole week to prepare for his release. He wanted his ex boyfriend scared shitless, so when they finally saw each other it would send him over the edge.

"Well, Valiant shot at him, but he avoided it. The idiot ran in the road so he ended knocking him down" informed Cenred

"WHAT, you gave him an easy death, when I have been stuck in that shit hole for 5 YEARS" shouted Mordred, glaring at Cenred which made him quiver, in the driver's seat.

"No, no, he's still alive, and in hospital, but we did frame him" muttered Cenred

"OH really" asked Mordred, as he sat back in the seat with his hand's behind his head.

"Yeah, apparently he's getting charged, Valiant's been keeping watch, but" he stopped, not knowing how to share his concerns about their plan.

"But what"

"Well you know his lawyer friend might get involved, he might not even get sent down" said Cenred

Mordred grabbed Cenred by the throat "YOU better make sure he get's sent down, or it will be you lying in a coffin, instead of HIM" he shouted. "Start the engine, I think it's time we paid MERLIN a visit, but first I might scare him for a little while" laughed Mordred

"Really how" asked Cenred

"Never you mind, I want his number, have you got it" asked Mordred

"Well his mobile got smashed, so no"

"Really, such a shame" he mused. Then an idea popped into his mind "well do you have that lawyer's number"

"No, but I can get it" said Cenred starting the engine.

"Good get it. I will get through to lover boy, using him. Pretend I am a friend of Merlin's. He won't even know what's hit him" said Mordred grinning and, switching on the radio as they drove away.

* * *

Please review :)

If you notice any mistakes, please point them out.

Thank you :) :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello another chapter with a bit of merthur goodness. I have never written Merthur before so let me know what you think.

* * *

It was the next morning and Gwaine had yet to arrive, but it wasn't much of a surprise to Merlin. He knew Gwaine was either drunk or sleeping it off, when he said he would be there in an hour. After breakfast Merlin was reading a magazine which his mother had bought for him, to stop him from losing the plot. Hunith knew what hospitals, could do to a person which was send them mad. There was a knock on the door, and Merlin could make out a figure behind it as it was clear. Whoever the person was, they were waiting for a response, for them to come in. Merlin put the magazine down, covering the blanket over is chest and making sure he was presentable for his guests.

"Come in "shouted Merlin. A minute went by, and he was thinking that whoever was there, was deliberating whether to enter or not. He heard the door open and in walked not one person but two. Merlin began to feel uncomfortable as they both moved forward to sit next to him, but on a chair .The guests of his were the two detectives, from earlier. Merlin was feeling very nervous and he was beginning to feel nauseas too.

"Merlin, how are you?" asked Arthur with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Okay as I can be" said Merlin, wondering what on Arthur was finding so amusing while he was sat in a hospital bed.

Lance cleared his throat and spoke " well I brought Arthur here, you said you wanted to talk to us about what happened"

Merlin looked around until he met Arthur's eyes. He had a note pad and pen ready to make some notes. "Er" started Merlin "I am actually waiting for my lawyer".

"WHAT" shouted Arthur very angry

Merlin was getting annoyed, "well I am not speaking without my lawyer. whether you listen to me or not you are still charging me for a crime I didn't commit. so my lawyer needs to be here, and he is on his way". said Merlin getting less calmer at the minute.

"Fine, we'll wait for your lawyer" answered Arthur a little annoyed too. He picked up the magazine off the table which Merlin had read and flicked through it.

"Oi, you should ask before touching someone else's property" said Merlin

"Oh really, it's just a magazine and I believe it belongs to the hospital" said Arthur with a smirk

Merlin was losing his patience, not only was he rude but acting like a jerk. He looked like one of those not so sympathy guys. He decided to smirk back, saying " actually my mother brought it for me to read, so it is my property".

Lance couldn't help himself, he burst out laughing. Arthur turned to face him and glared " what's so funny" he asked

"Oh, nothing" said lance, breathing in trying to contain his laughter and then added "just you".

Merlin also couldn't help himself and added "Oh you can still read it you know, I dont' mind" he looked at Arthur sheepishly.

Arthur looked at him incredulously, and smiled "your such a tease Merlin. So how long is this lawyer of your's going to be" he asked

"Oh I'm not so sure, just a few minutes" insisted Merlin

It had only been two minutes, when in walked a very less drunk Gwaine. He didn't even knock or acknowledge the guests. He when straight to Merlin and pulled him in a tight hug.

"AW Merlin mate it's good to see you" said gwaine he had tears in his eyes

"You too Gwaine, are you drunk" questioned Merlin

"Er no, well maybe" he said sheepishly

A minute went by and Merlin cleared his throat, "er Gwaine" he started.

"Yes Merlin my best fiend" said Gwaine rather cheerfully whilst interrupting him

"We have visitors, er Detective Arthur and Lance" he hesitated and pointed behind his friend. Gwaine wasn't exactly very friendly with either of them, when he had informed him

Arthur and Lance, never saw Gwaine when he had entered, as he went straight to Merlin, and he had yet to turn around to face them.

Gwaine slowly turned his face around, his face growing with anger as he did. He walked over to Arthur and put his face right in Arthur's.

"Long time no see Pendragon" he sneered

"Gwaine", said Arthur his own anger boiling up. He moved his face to see Merlin and pointed his finger at Gwaine" this is your lawyer, I mean really"he said and burst out laughing

Merlin was less than impressed as was Gwaine, and Lance was intrigued. Gwaine moved back from Arthur's face and turned to see Merlin.

"Merlin" he whispered, "I am very sorry about this". He then turned to face Arthur, his knuckles turned white and up when his fist flying into Arthur's face.

Arthur fell of his chair and his body went flying to the door, he clutched his nose as the blood dripped down. Merlin was shocked he couldn't believe what his best friend had done. "Gwaine" he yelled "what the hell was that for?"

"Oh don't worry Merlin he fully well know's, what that was for" informed Gwaine

After spitting the blood which had dripped in his mouth, Arthur clutched the side of the wall and stood up facing Gwaine. "you're gonna wish you never did that" he sneered. "Especially when I press charges".

"Oh like you did to my friend over here" he gestured to Merlin

"No I am following the evidence, and I have yet to charge him" he insisted

"Course you are, we'll see. Not if I have anything to say about it" retorted Gwaine.

"Don't" shouted Merlin rasing his hand "please don't press charges, he probably does deserve it, but don't charge him please" begged Merlin.

It took Arthur two minutes as he stared at Merlin, his blue eyes piercing into his own. He didn't know what feeling it was stirring inside hs stomach, he felt like he had to listen to him. There was something in his words like desperation. Arthur sighed, "Fine but if he ever touches me again, I won't hesitate to lock him up" said Arthur seriously.

"Thank you, come sit here" said Merlin gesturing him to sit on the bed. "I can clear that up for you, just because I am in hospital, doesn't mean I haven't done any first aid". Gwaine was going to protest but Merlin gave him a stern look and he snapped his mouth shut. Arthur found it very amusing, and went to sit next to Merlin on the bed.

Lance watched both of them, and he couldn't help the jealousy he was feeling as he watched Merlin and Arthur sit together on the bed. He stood up and walked out of the door, slamming it shut.

"What's wrong with him" asked Merlin as he watched Lance walk out, with an angry expression on his face

"Oh how am I supposed to know, I'm not a mind reader" said Arthur joking

"ha ha so funny, no wonder you got punched in the nose" laughed Merlin

Arthur looked at him and he wasn't laughing. Merlin, shut up and looked at Gwaine who had the nerve to look guilty.

"Gwaine" said Merlin "could you please get me a cold compress". He stood up and picked a cloth running it under the tap, he gave it to Merlin, he shifted awkwardly and said, "er I am going to get a coffee, I think I need to wake up. Do you need anything" he asked Merlin.

"No thank you, but Arthur would like a coffee." Arthur looked up at the mention of his name, opening his mouth to refuse, but Merlin snapped it shut with his fingers. Gwaine nodded and walked out.

There was a moment of silence until Arthur asked "what exactly happened to you that you ended up in the hospital? you can forget I am a detective for the moment and answer me like a friend" he smiled.

Merlin contemplated what to tell him, until he thought what harm could it do. He opened his mouth ready to tell Arthur what happened when in barged Gwaine again.

"Merlin" he said "phone for you, urgent somebody from Avalon exchange"

"Oh okay" he took the phone from Gwaine and answered "hello"

"Hello Merlin, did you miss me" said Mordred in a joyful tone

"No" whispered Merlin

"yes, yes, yes" repeated Mordred

"No" shouted Merlin which startled Gwaine and Arthur as they looked at Merlin with a puzzled expression. There were tears were rolling down his cheek, and they could hear his heart pounding fast as sweat was falling off his face.

"yes, I'm out and I'll be seeing you real soon, rea,l real soon darling" said Mordred laughing louder each time

Merlin winced and yelled "no, no, no," as he threw the phone at the wall and it shattered into small pieces. Gwaine was shocked and Arthur grabbed hold of Merlin's hand but he pulled it back away from him. He put his hand in his hair and started pulling at his hair, he was crying uncontrollably and whispering the same words of no again and again.

Gwaine had enough and shook Merlin's shoulder, he stopped and looked at Gwaine his eyes were blood-shot red from the crying, he looked as though he had become deranged.

Gwaine asked his friend "What is it" but Merlin couldn't answer, he wanted to but he couldn't. His throat had gotten tight and he couldn't breath. His breathing hitched higher and it sounded like he was having a panic attack.

Gwaine shook his shoulders again repeating his question. Merlin still didn't answer and started crying again, this time whispering "he's out, he's out he's going to kill me". Arthur felt like he was in pain after seeing Merlin so vulnerable with fears in his eyes. He didn't know why he was feeling the sense to protect him but he wanted to, he had to. He held Merlin's hand and said "breath your okay Merlin, your safe, breath". Merlin was breathing less panicked and ended up in Arthur's arms, where he continued to sob until there was no-more tears in his eye's. Arthur held onto him, like he was holding on to dear life, that could slip away any moment.

Gwaine watched in horror at his best friends state as the sob's grew louder and louder. It was an hour later and Merlin had eventually cried himself to sleep. Arthur laid him in his bed. He took a seat next to the bed and insisted on staying until he and Merlin had talked. Gwaine couldn't really argue and both of them were sat in Merlin's room listening to him sniffle as he still cried in his sleep.

* * *

Please review. If you notice any mistakes let me know

Thank you :) :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, another chapter. I aplogise for the long wait and any mistakes, that pop up. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Merlin was awake, but decided to refrain from letting the person in the room know, just yet. He remembered everything that happened, when he woke up. The most vital part of what happened, had yet to be remembered. So he laid still in his bed, trying to figure out what he missed. It didn't take long when he jumped up from his place in the bed, and gasped.

Arthur walked over to him, "your awake" he said quietly, as he attempted to sit next to him on the bed.

Merlin was too scared and reeling in shock to say anything. Instead he moved away from Arthur who looked hurt.

"Sorry" said Merlin, when he realised his actions hurt the detective.

"It's okay" smiled Arthur weakly

"So, do you want to talk about it" asked Arthur looking at him intently

Merlin glanced at him, before looking away. He looked sad and you could see fear in his eyes.

"You can talk to me" said Arthur determined

"No, I DON'T want to talk to you" snapped Merlin angrily

Arthur winced at his harsh words "I'm only trying to help" he said frowning

"Well I don't need your help" said Merlin before standing up, from the bed.

"Really! where are you going" asked the detective curiously

"I'm leaving" announced Merlin as he stood up.

"WHAT! no you're not" ground out Arthur gripping him by the wrist

"Why the hell not" asked Merlin glaring at the detective

"Because we need to talk. What happened?" he asked again this time his face was serious.

"No, I don't want to talk" spat Merlin angrily

"Fine, tell me who it is, that's going to kill you?" he asked locking eyes with Merlin

Merlin looked up at him his eyes wide, as his hands began to shake he trembled.

"No, no-one" stuttered Merlin, as sweat began falling off his face.

"Liar" snapped Arthur holding both of his wrists now, trying to calm him down.

Suddenly the door creaked open and in walked Gwaine "what are you doing" he snapped at Arthur.

The detective instantly let go of Merlin's wrists and turned to face him. He really didn't want another punch from the lawyer.

"Hey, I was only asking him what happened" said Arthur defensively, holding up his hands.

"Merlin, is it true?" asked Gwaine looking at his friend

Merlin nodded before saying "yes, but I don't want to talk about it".

Gwaine walked towards the bed and knelt next to him. He held both of his hands and spoke very softly "Merlin who was on the phone".

Merlin's throat went dry, and he found himself, in an awkward situation. He couldn't speak in front of Arthur, so instead leaned in whispering in his ear.

"It was Mordred" he whispered softly, with tears in his eyes

Arthur was watching curiously, and somehow felt a stab of jealousy. It was him who held Merlin when he wept, yet he couldn't even tell him the reason. He deserved an explanation, and was determined to get one.

Gwaine stumbled backwards, his eyes wide, as the anger returned to his face.

"WHAT!" he yelled as his face contorted in pure hatred "I'll kill him"

"No!" protested Merlin getting off the bed, as Gwaine walked towards the door. He grabbed his friends top from behind and yanked him back.

"Merlin" moaned Gwaine, but not angrily

"I know, but it's no good if your dead. How did he get out?" asked Merlin curiously

"I don't know" groaned Gwaine, "but.."

"But what" asked Merlin as his friend suddenly stopped talking mid sentence.

Gwaine's eyes widened and his heart began beating at an alarming rate.

"It's him" his friend whispered

"What's him, who is he?" asked Arthur walking towards the two, demanding to know what was happening.

"It's him Merlin, all this, it makes sense. It's him" said Gwaine in frustration.

"Who's him" asked Arthur annoyed as they continued to ignore him

"Mordred" said Merlin, finally defeated as he slid down the wall with his hands in his head.

"Who is Mordred" asked Arthur looking at Gwaine curiously

"Merlin's ex-boyfriend" spat Gwaine angrily, as he walked towards Merlin. He sat next to him, offering some comfort and support to his friend.

Arthur just stood there, reeling from shock. Merlin has an ex-boyfriend, who has obviously hurt him. This made the detective very angry as he walked out of the room, determined to find out what he could from the police records. He knew for a fact, he wouldn't get anything more out of the these two, as he would be wasting his time.

* * *

**Please review, I would like to know what you thought**

**Thank you**


End file.
